Un pozo, dos vidas
by samb07
Summary: -¡Con razón el gato no está contigo! ¡Ashh! –rezongó la mujer al bajar por las escaleras que se dirigían la pozo. Como no pudo quitar la tabla, optó por dar uno mucho más fuerte para romperla. Como era de esperarse ésta cedió dejándolo libre y fuera del pozo, frente a dos humanos paralizados por la sorpresa... Regalo de cumpleaños para Sarcastic & Clumsy Girl del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Un pozo, dos vidas**

**Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl del foro ¡Siéntate! **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9315971 0/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Sarcastic-and-Clumsy-Girl **¡Feliz cumpleaños nena! Perdona el retraso, pero bien dicen "más vale tarde que nunca".**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia está basada en los capítulos 147-148 y 1 de Inuyasha (por lo que gran parte de la historia también es propiedad de Rumiko) Lo demás proviene de mi loca imaginación. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje, lenguaje soez.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Traición**

Temprano al amanecer una joven y hermosa mujer se encontraba en el bosque frente al árbol sagrado esperando al amor de su vida, a aquel mitad demonio que le había robado el corazón.

-Ese Inuyasha, quizás se quedó dormido –dijo la mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y tez nívea; mientras sacaba de su traje de sacerdotisa, una pequeña y delicada concha con algo de pintura para labios roja.

Sin darse cuenta de que era asechada por el enemigo desde las sombras, comenzó a tomar un poco de la pintura con su meñique alistándose para el momento en el que al fin Inuyasha se convertiría en humano y viviría con ella.

De repente un sorpresivo ardor se hizo presente en su hombro derecho, unas garras habían logrado desgarrar la delicada piel de la protectora de la Shikon no tama. Ella cayó pesadamente sobre su estómago mientras intentaba procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Incluso si tú tratas de embellecerte con eso, ¡No puedes esconder tu verdadera naturaleza! –dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados y orejas caninas que caminaba hacia ella con la pequeña concha de pintalabios que había atrapado en sus manos.

-¡¿Q …qué?! –preguntó la confundida mujer al que hasta hace menos de un segundo consideraba el amor de su vida.

-Este rouge no te viene para nada, ¡la sangre de demonio está bien para ti! –dictó el peliplateado de ropajes anchos y rojizos, mientras que despedazaba con su fuerza al pequeño objeto que había obsequiado tan solo unos días atrás.

-Inuyasha… -expresó la mujer con confusión, intentando alcanzar la Shikon no tama para protegerla del maligno ser que estaba acabando con su vida.

-¡Keh, Baka! –se burló el hombre pisando la mano de la azabache -Nunca quise convertirme en humano, gracias por la perla… ahora es mía. Tendré que hacerla absorber más sangre y odio. Mataré a los aldeanos. –sentenció al agarrar la perla en sus manos y abandonar a la mujer herida.

-¡Maldito seas Inuyasha! ¡Maldito seas!... ¡Así que me engañaste desde el principio! ¡¿Tus palabras eran solo mentiras?! ¡Maldito, maldito seas! –gritó la destrozada sacerdotisa arrastrándose en el pasto, tratando de reincorporarse. Su hombro se encontraba casi desecho, la herida causada por las garras del medio demonio era muy profunda, pero no se comparaba con las heridas que tenía en el corazón y el alma. Y pensar que llevaba poco más de un año completa y perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y creerle sus mentiras?! ¡Él solo buscaba hacerse con la perla y nada más! Pero es que parecía tan sincero cuando le prometió que se convertiría en humano para vivir junto a ella. Algo había sucedido, a lo mejor Inuyasha estaba siendo manipulado, a lo mejor… ella solo estaba buscando la manera de justificar tan terrible traición…

* * *

-¡Kikyou! –gritaba un mitad bestia buscando a su amada sacerdotisa, totalmente ajeno a lo que acaba de ocurrirle –ella no está aquí aun.

-Así que viniste, hanyou –soltó una voz femenina conocida para él. Era ella, la mujer a la que esperaba pero con una hostil expresión y un arco apuntando hacia su dirección.

-Kikyou… ¡¿qué dijiste?! –preguntó confuso, ella hacía bastante tiempo atrás que había prometido no llamarle de esa manera. Había prometido llamarle por su nombre…

- Dije "hanyou", ¿no pueden esas feas orejas de perro escuchar lo que dije?- Inuyasha pareció tensarse y molestarse por los insultos obtenidos. No lograba entender por qué la mujer a la que le había prometido convertirse en humano para vivir el resto de sus días juntos lo trataba de semejante manera.

-¿Por qué tú…?

-No puedo dejar a un medio demonio como tú tener la Shikon no tama –contestó la sacerdotisa fríamente -¡Voy a destruirte ahora mismo! ¡Muere, Inuyasha! –gritó lanzando una flecha en su dirección. El aludido la esquivó de un saltó y se fue rápidamente de ahí saltando de árbol en árbol -¡Muere, hanyou! –escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

-¡Maldición! – fue lo último que se le escuchó decir mientras saltaba por el bosque.

Inuyasha simplemente no podía explicarse cómo era posible que la mujer a la que le había entregado su vida lo hubiera traicionado de aquella manera tan ruin: _¡Maldita me engañaste! ¡¿Solo me usaste?! ¡Me prometiste que nunca más me ibas a llamar hanyou… ¡¿y ahora, por qué ahora?! _Eran los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente del pobre hombre mitad bestia.

Pero algo no tenía sentido; ella pudo haberlo matado mucho antes, ¿por qué esperaría hasta ahora para eliminarlo si tuvo un millón de oportunidades antes? Además Kikyou no era así ¿cierto? En ese momento se percató que el viento llevaba un fuerte aroma a sangre, la sangre de la persona que amaba. ¡Oh no, Kikyou estaba herida! Dejando momentáneamente toda su ira y dolor atrás, Inuyasha cambió la dirección de su saltó para ir tras el rastro de sangre que su nariz detectaba. Algo no andaba bien y él lo averiguaría.

* * *

Kikyou se levantó trabajosamente de la hierba, utilizando su arco como bastón para mantenerse en pie. _Mi muerte se acerca. Estoy comenzando a ver borroso… _pensó la guardiana de la perla. _No, no puedo morir. Al menos no todavía; primero debo detener a Inuyasha. No puedo permitir que mate a los aldeanos y utilice la perla para sus fines egoístas…_

-¡Ah! el lastimero quejido que soltó la sacerdotisa al ver el suelo acercarse, cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Con espíritu inquebrantable la mujer se levantó nuevamente y caminó en busca del hanyou que la había traicionado.

-¡Kikyou! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estás Kikyou?! –se escuchó a lo lejos. Unas lágrimas caprichosas recorrieron las mejillas de la mujer.

-¡Kikyou! ¡Te encontré! ¿Pero, qué te pasó? –Inuyasha cuestionó con una preocupación palpable en la voz. Él comenzó a acercarse para asistir a la mujer que lo acababa de traicionar. La iba a auxiliar por que la amaba; en cuanto ella estuviera a salvo, huiría de la aldea y desaparecería para siempre. En cuanto estuvo frente a la sacerdotisa, ésta retrocedió un pasó y levantó la mirada para mostrar sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, rencor y rabia.

-¡No te acerques! ¡No entiendo cómo es que fuiste capaz de traicionarme! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime porqué…! –gritó con un sonoro sollozo brotando de su pecho.

-Ki…¿Kikyou?… ¿Traicionarte yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que me traicionó! ¡Esperaste a que confiara en ti para atacarme! ¡Tan solo me utilizaste!

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Tú me atacaste por la espalda y me arrebataste la Shikon no tama! ¡Ahora enmendaré mis errores, antes de partir al otro mundo! –sentenció la sacerdotisa con una clara promesa de muerte en su voz. Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía preparó una flecha y tensó su arco, dejando como blanco el corazón del medio demonio.

_Ella cree que yo le causé esa herida, pero ¿por qué? _La determinación y la ira que antes dominaba la expresión de Kikyou desapareció, dando lugar a una de resignación. Ella bajo el arco y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-No puedo, no puedo herirte Inuyasha. Te amo y estando a tan pocos momentos de mi muerte, solo quiero decirte que te perdono –murmuró soltando una amarga sonrisa. Después de decir esto, las piernas le fallaron y perdió el equilibrio, dirigiéndose raídamente contra el suelo. Ella esperó el impacto, pero nunca llegó. En ese momento se percató que unos fuertes y conocidos brazos la mantenían suspendida en el aire.

-¡Kikyou! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –preguntó el hombre totalmente destrozado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dudar de aquella mujer? Ella no lo había traicionado, no era capaz de hacer eso. La giró lentamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la fémina.

-Inuyasha, todo está bien. Yo sabía que iba a tener una muerte violenta si me enamoraba, era una maldición, pero no pude evitar amarte como lo hago y aquí está el destino cobrando su pago. Me hubiera gustado que terminara de otra manera, pero no fue así… -explicó tranquila mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla del amor de su vida. El hanyou puso su mano sobre la de ella y le hizo una suave caricia en respuesta.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, intentando expresarse el uno al otro todo lo que sentían. Miedo, confusión, dolor, tristeza, amor, resignación eran algunos de los muchos sentimientos que luchaban por ser contenidos dando la sensación de que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Un ligero quejido por parte de ella interrumpió el significativo momento. Ella acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha dando a entender su último deseo. Él aceptó su muda petición y se acercó para besarla. Sus labios se juntaron en un último dulce beso de despedida y después de unos momentos ella simplemente se rindió.

Inuyasha supo cuando ella partió de este mundo porque Kikyou soltó su rostro y dejo escapar un último suspiro. Él se quedó quieto durante unos segundos y después se levantó con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa en sus brazos. Caminó lentamente rumbo a la aldea para llevar las malas noticias a los aldeanos y a la pequeña Kaede.

El ambiente pareció enfriarse, el viento soplaba helado y furioso alrededor de la desafortunada pareja. Inuyasha hubiera jurado que la luz del día se extinguía al igual que su convicción de permanecer con vida. Tan solo dejara el cuerpo, terminaría con su agonía de un solo tajo.

_¡No pude salvarla!_ Se reprendió mentalmente intentando contener el dolor que consumía su espíritu. Nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo cuando la pequeña niña corrió rumbo al medio demonio.

-¡Hermana! –gritó Kaede al acercarse -¿Hermana?... ¡Hermana! –gritó en medio de un mar de lágrimas mientras los aldeanos se reunían alrededor.

-Kukukuku. ¡Qué triste final! ¡Qué lástima que esa mujer no pudo asesinarte antes de morir Inuyasha! ¡Y yo tantas molestias que me tomé para tenderles esta trampa! Bueno, al menos ahora cuento con la Shikon no tama. Kukukuku.

-¡Maldito! ¡Así que fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto! ¡¿Y todo por la maldita perla?! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber matado a Kikyou! ¡Te mataré!

-Kukukuku. Tranquilo Inuyasha, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión; por ahora me llevaré la perla ¡para obtener nuevos poderes! ¡Y para que no lo olvides mi nombre es Naraku! Kukukuku

-¡Maldito bastardo, vuele aquí y pelea! –dijo el hanyou dejando el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo y volteando dispuesto a despedazar a aquel terrible ente que acababa de arrebatarle la vida a una dulce mujer.

Sin decir más Naraku se transformó en una nube de humo venenoso y comenzó a ir en dirección al pozo devorador de huesos. Inuyasha lo siguió tan rápido como pudo y fue a su encuentro en dicho lugar intentando dilucidar lo que se proponía a hacer aquel ser.

Repentinamente Naraku se introdujo al pozo y después de hacerse visible un resplandor morado, simplemente desapareció. Inuyasha instintivamente se lanzó al fondo del pozo siguiéndolo; esperó a impactarse contra el suelo del mismo, pero no lo hizo en ningún momento. Simplemente se vio rodeado por una luz rosácea y llegó al fondo del pozo.

Por un momento el mitad bestia pensó que los vapores venenosos del enemigo lo habían desorientado, pero cuando su olfato y oído detectaron cosas totalmente distintas, se vio obligado a aceptar que había sido transportado a otro sitio, la pregunta ahora sería ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

Miró hacia arriba esperando ver el cielo, pero se topó con que no podía ver absolutamente nada, el pozo se encontraba bloqueado. Inuyasha se preparó para lanzar un ataque hacia el objeto que obstruía su salida cuando escuchó gente acercarse…

-Sota, ¿qué pasa? –se escuchó a una mujer preguntar.

-Nada hermana – contestó lo que pareció ser un niño.

-Sabes que está prohibido jugar en los templos –lo reprendió la joven.

-Buyo es el desobediente –explicó

-¿Entró de nuevo al pozo?

-¡Buyo! Lo más seguro es que está abajo

-¿Por qué no bajas?

-Es que este lugar me da mucho miedo…

-¿Pero a qué le tienes miedo? ¿Qué no eres hombrecito? –.Al escuchar a esas personas hablar Inuyasha no supo que hacer, no sabía si eran aliados de su enemigo o eran simples aldeanos. Lo mejor sería salir y exigir respuestas, si eran amigos del tal Naraku los mataría y si eran simples humanos igual los liquidaría por hacerlo perder su tiempo. Inuyasha saltó y golpeó ligeramente la tabla que obstruía el pozo haciendo un sonido sordo.

-¡Ah! Hay algo aquí –exclamó el niño.

-¡Con razón el gato no está contigo! ¡Ashh! –rezongó la mujer al bajar por las escaleras que se dirigían la pozo. Al ver que el ligero golpe a la tabla no había funcionado Inuyasha optó por dar uno mucho más fuerte para romperla. Como era de esperarse ésta cedió al impacto dejándolo libre y fuera del pozo, frente a dos humanos completamente paralizados por la sorpresa. Después de dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor se percató que la mujer que había oído antes era muy parecida a Kikyou…


End file.
